We're back and more dangerous
by Amy Griffith
Summary: Max and Jessi were once some of the top spies in the world. Max had even found love and they were at the top of their game. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. Max and Jessi were forced to leave. Max now an soon to be mother. The father unknown and never spoken of again. That was years ago. Now, Max and Jessi are back and ready to get revenge. But on who?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Amy! I am finally back onto fanfiction as a writer and I plan to hopefully stay! I am starting by re-writing and finishing this story! Wish me luck!

Prologue

Max POV

I am Maximum Ride, the second highest ranked spy in the world. Yet I am the most dangerous spy and person you will ever meet. Technically I do not exist, there are no records of my existance. I broke the two main rules. I fell in love and got pregnant. The man that I was once thought was my entire world is number one in the spy world.(I also later found out that he had fallen for someone else...add insult to injury,much?). After, I became pregnant, my fellow spy and best friend, Jessi became rogue with me.( She had her own reasons for leaving...Ones that I currently do not know.) I gave birth to my gorgeous daughter Cadence. She is now the only thing that I live for. She is the reason for my revenge. I WILL ruin the place that caused so pain for my family. Itex will fall by my hand...

Watch your back, because we're back...

A/N: Did you like it?


	2. Chapter 2

A/n Yay second chappie Of We're back! I am uber excited I would to thank Welcome to Fanfiction as my first reviewer EVER. I am enjoying this so much and I have like 8 ideas of stories aldready. Awesome right? I have a basic idea of how I want this story to go.

*I am also rewriting this chapter too!*

Iggy: hey I didn't know you were obessed with Jamie Follese' and Nash Overstreet from HCR...

Me: Again SHUT THE HECK UP

Angel: She doesn't own any JP charries

Max's POV

Jessi and I sat in my kitchen staring at the blueprints of the dining hall that Itex would be holding their next banquet in. Were trying to figure out the best way to make our enterance. I heard Cadence slowly walk into the kitchen and I stood up to grab some cereal for her. I heard her softly and sleepily mumble

"Thanks mum."

"I have the PEFRECT PLAN AND ENTERANCE!" I turned around to see Jessi yelling and dancing excitedly. I raised an eyebrow at her over-excitedness.

"Okay this is how we're gonna do it! On the northside of the hall is a large stage where the annoucements will be held. Above that is a catwalk! I fugre we can wait up there until the perfect moment. Cadence will also be able to hack everything from up there." She quickly said this as she bounced on the balls of her feet. I smirked at her.

"Do you have the perfect time to drop in planned yet?" I asked as I went to poor a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, right after they announce they first allowed spy couple of Nick Shadow/ Fang and Lissa Cout... I know this will be hard for you..." She lost her smile as she told me this. I could feel my heart slowly breaking into even more pieces. I forced a grin and told them to start to get ready for the big night.

* * *

><p>Jessi, Cadence and I sat on the catwalk staring at people I once considered true friends and family. I felt bile rise into my throat when I remebered how that so-called "family", treated me when I was pregnant. I was pulled out of my reverie when I heard the thing that was my genetic father begin to speak.<p>

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. This banquet is for the first allowed spy couple Lissa and Fang! To celebrate our new recruits, Ari, Angel, and Zephyr. Plus in memory of beloved spies Dylan Ter Bocht, Maximum ride, and Jessica Stone." Spoke Jeb from the stage.

Fang stepped on to the stage and I felt myself remebering all the times we said "I love you". It was then I noticed the redheaded woman on his arm. She was slightly short and her face was caked in make-up. My nose wrinkled as I noticed that her dress was about two sizes to small. I heard Cadence begin to snicker as she looked at her screen. She typed the code and the lights began to flicker. That was our que.

"What the hell?" fang said

"Fangie what's going on?" cried Lissa as she tightened her grip on his arm.

All of a sudden all you hear is crazed laugh. I looked over to see Jessi jump from the cat walk. she landed in a crouch while grinning out into the audience. Their were many gasps as she was recognized. Cadenace and I followed quickly behind.

" Miss us?" Jessi asked


	3. Author's note concerning re-did chapters

Hey guys, It's Amy here! I'm writing this to let everyone know that I just re-did both chapters and am currently writing the third. :)


End file.
